Falling Rain
by marshmellowsalad
Summary: Nastu and Lucy had always been partners but with the sudden storm crashing through Magnolia, something about their relationship changed and new feelings have risen within them. Will they ever be, "just partners" after this?
1. Chapter 1

Falling Rain

Natsu and Lucy have been partners for quite some time now, he could remember the first day they met, their first mission every memory with her stuck like glue to the inside of his mind. He'd always cared for her even in her darkest moments he was there for her, isn't that what partners do?

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head, "Gaaahh I fucking hate the rain, cant do a damn thing and I'm stuck in here with all you losers!" he whined. "Hey, no one gives a crap Natsu why don't you do us a favor and get out of here, your constant complaining isn't making matters any better." Gray shot back obviously sick of Natsu's shit today. "Get out and go wheeerrreeee? It's raaainnningggg!" Natsu whined again. Erza stood from her seat suddenly, "Natsu, One more word about the rain and I'll throw you out there myself! Now shut up before I get angry." Erza sat back down with a hard thump and crossed her arms, "Why don't you go bother Lucy, we haven't seen her all day she's probably cooped up in her house." Natsu thought for a minute looking up at the ceiling, hearing the raindrops fall onto the roof of the guild, _'Where was Lucy'_ he thought. Sitting back in his chair he stood and headed towards the door, "Tell her I say hi!" Mira said with a smile. "No problem." He said pushing the door open.

The wind from the storm hit him like a wall of bricks, pushing him back into the guild slightly, "Fuck man..." he groans to himself. It really wasn't a good time to be out on the streets but what else was he supposed to do, also it was weird Lucy hadn't stopped by the guild by now. Taking a few more steps outside he manages to close the guild door; the rain was practically sideways the wind was so strong. He covered his face with his arm the rain stinging his skin as he made his way towards Lucy's house, _'She better be home'_ he thought to himself.

Halfway to his partner's house he realized how bad the storm really was, almost every shop was closed not a soul outside their houses and he didn't blame them it sucked outside, he only hoped it wouldn't get worse; no missions come in when it's raining and he needed money soon. He knew Lucy would need it too it was almost the next month and her rent would be due soon, damn their high prices. He ducks into a alleyway trying to get some relief from the horrid rain, he heard a gasp and some hard shivering, teeth clashing together as the cold rain set in. "Who is there?" he calls down the dark alley, "Natsu?" A faint voice is heard over the rain, "Natsu is that you?" the voice said louder this time. "Lucy?" he asks surprised. What was she doing down a dark alley in the rain of all places, "What the fuck are you doing out here?" he asks worried now, _had something happened? Was she okay?_ He thinks suddenly walking briskly down the alleyway. He reaches the voice and it defiantly was Lucy, crouched on the ground pitifully dripping as she held the soggy grocery bags. "I was headed home after picking up a few things from the store and I got caught in this horrible weather, the rain was so strong I've had to sit in this stupid filthy alley waiting for the rain to let up!" she exclaims shivering violently clutching her arms in attempt to keep warm. He sighs picking up her bags, "Come on, I'll walk you home." He says walking back through the alley; she quickly catches up to him thanking the gods she had someone like Natsu to always be there for her. A quiet thank you escapes her lips and she walks beside him. A small smirk finds its way to his lips, "Who else is going to help your sorry ass." He chuckles to himself. "Hey screw off, I didn't ask for your help I'm just glad you're here, I'm sure I'd be blown away in this wind." She pouts. "Yeah yeah you can make it up to me later." He says with a crooked smile. She almost felt a blush creep onto her face but she quickly looked away, now interested in the ground in front of her.

They arrive at her building, Natsu waiting patiently as she fumbles with the lock, "Damn these cold hands." She grumbles to herself. Finally getting the door open they climb the stairs towards her room, she opens the door and she takes deep breath, happy to be out of that mess. "Really, thanks for your help Natsu. I don't know how long I would be stuck out there freezing my ass off." She says to him. He gives her his famous Natsu grin, "Hey no problem man, that's what partners do right?" he says giving her a thumbs up. She smiles back at him, and starts to put her groceries away. "Want to stay for dinner? It's the least I could do for you." She asks suddenly feeling very shy.

She had never cooked for him before; they had a very professional relationship. It was always business with him, _'Hey there's a new mission, let's go.' 'Hey how do you want to split the reward?' 'Hey what train should we catch?'_ There was no room for any other feelings, but they were always with each other, why was eating together so much different? He looks at her thinking of what to say; she had never offered this before, has he ever had a meal made for him by another girl before, especially someone like Lucy. She was everyone's perfect girl, always doing everything right never hurting anyone's feelings always being his mediator when he didn't know what to say, and now she wants to cook for him? How could he say no, I mean was her cooking perfect too? He realized he was quiet too long when she looks down at the groceries, "Never mind I didn't mean to say anything to make you feel uncomfortable I just thought I could at least repay the favor." Her voice was very quiet; he never saw this side of Lucy, so shy and quiet why was she being different around him? "Hey wait no! I mean I just... I don't know what to say, it sounds great to me. I would like it if you did." The last part was barely a whisper. The room suddenly very quiet, hearing the rain again was peaceful when you weren't standing in it. "Oh, okay yeah, uh I'll get it started then!" she said sounding flustered.

 _'Am I causing this?'_ He thought to himself, _'What the hell is going on with her?'_ he sat down on the couch looking at his wet clothes, realizing he's probably soaking into the fabric he gets up, "Hey, uh Luce, do you mind if I use your dryer? My clothes are soaking wet still." He says sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. She looks at him, also noticing that her clothes are just as wet, creating small puddles on the kitchen floor, him dripping onto the carpet. "Oh no! Okay, okay, okay. Um here, the dryer is in here." She says walking down her hallway; he follows behind, soon reaching a small room. She bends down open the door of the dryer, "Okay you can put your clothes in here let me know when your clothes are ready to be dried." she says leaving the room, he listens to her footsteps, traveling down the hall to one of the rooms, he hears the door close, but not latch. Suddenly realizing he needs to use the restroom, he quickly removes his shirt and shorts. _'Crap what if she sees me like this, would she be mad at me? God what if she's embarrassed that would embarrass me even more.'_ he thought to himself, he had to go though.

Slowly making his way down the hall quietly testing all of the doors, he hadn't been in her house before, _'Where the fuck is the bathroom.'_ He thinks to himself slowly getting more frustrated which each wrong door. He tries one off to the right, is slowly pushes open to reveal a changing Lucy. His face suddenly heats up as he takes in the sight. Lucy, his partner, his teammate, changing. _'Oh shit.'_ He thinks to himself, but he cant seem to turn away. Smooth arms above her head slowly removing the sticking, wet shirt from her body, revealing a lacey black bra. Fabric barely able to hold her massive breasts, why hadn't he noticed this before, when did she get boobs? They seemed perfect on her, even if she had a smaller frame. He starts backing up away from the room, but the carpet in her hallway would have none of that. He trips over his own feet falling with a loud thump onto the soft ground. _Busted._ He looked away hoping she wouldn't scream, cringing at the fact he was also undressed and now on the ground in her hallway and it was very obvious that he saw her.

"What the fuck Natsu!" she says pulling her arms to guard her chest from his eyes. "I-I uh, I d-didn't mean to, I was looking for the bathroom!" he says embarrassed covering his eyes as well. She looked at him, practically naked in her hallway; she noticed how cute he was when he cowered. She never saw this side of him, he was always the strong and confident one, always getting out of every situation didn't matter how bad it was but this, this wasn't something he was going to get out of. Her eyes wandered him, taking in his tan skin against his blue boxer shorts; his toned body seemed to not have a ounce of fat on him. She blushed realizing she was checking him out, 'G _od when did he get so hot.'_ Starting to feel uncomfortable warm between her thighs she breaks the silence, "Next door on the left…and I'll start the dryer." He uncovers his eyes, slowly peaking out to see how mad she was but there was no anger on her face, only a deep shade on pink across her cheeks avoiding eye contact with him.

He gets up quickly and heads to said door, shutting the door immediately pressing his back against it, he dodged that bullet didn't he, she didn't seem upset at all in fact she seems to enjoy their little encounter, he was a dragon after all how could he not smell her getting hot and bothered by him. He smirked to himself, _'Oh really Lucy, you like looking at me?'_ he turned to look at the sink, hands on the cold granite, _'Damn man, she was fucking hot. Why is she getting me so worked up!'_ he looks at himself in to mirror, recalling that smell, god it smelt good. _'Wonder if I can make her do it again.'_ He thinks again, a glint in his eye he hadn't seen in awhile. _'Shit'_ he shakes his head _'What am I doing she's my partner!'_ he turns on the facet splashing water onto his face. Turning it off he pats his face with the hand towel, _'Get out there retard she's probably waiting.'_ He lets out a sigh and opens the door.

Stepping back out into the living room he finds Lucy, make herself busy with cooking dinner, in a new change of clothes. She's grumbling to herself, something about being nosey and wishing she double checked her door. He clears his throat startling her, "Oh! Uh clothes are drying, I'm sorry I don't have anything for you to change into, would you like to try my robe?" she says trying to keep her eyes on to the pan of stir fry. He chuckles to himself seeing her try to focus on the food, "Would you like me too?" he teases her, comes out a little to deep for his liking but it seemed to affect her again, 'Jackpot.' He smirks in her direction awaiting an answer but her smell says it all. "Um, it would probably make it less awkward eating dinner." she states trying to sound serious. Feeling the heat radiate off her skin, she tenses up when he speaks again. "Want to show me where it is?" he says slyly crossing his arms in front of him. She turns around to face him, _'He looks even better in this light.'_ She thinks to herself, feeling her blush again. _'Damn you hormones.'_ she thinks defeated; she knew he was enjoying this. "Lead the way." He says gesturing down the hallway with a grin. _'Damn him!'_ she thought again.

She ventures down the hall way towards her bedroom, Natsu in tow. "Okay here." She says coldly throwing the robe in his direction. She hated him for doing this to her. He catches it throwing her a cocky grin, "Thanks Luce." He winks at her. Her faces flushes again, did he, did he just, wink at her! _'Oh no no no no,'_ she pleads in her head, _'Stop doing this to meee.'_ He quickly puts it on, tightening the tie around his waist. Suddenly he comes up to her, closer than she would like. Touching her chin with just two fingers, "How do I look?" he says licking him lips staring directly into her eyes. She was starting to feel light headed, what has this day turned into, he was touching her, being mildly sexual, what the fuck is happening to them she wanted to faint and wake up from this crazy dream.

Suddenly leaning away from her he was gone, back to the living room like nothing happened. She still felt his hot fingers on her face, touching with her own hand; yes it was hot to the touch. Trying to pull herself together, she also headed into the living room. He was lazily sprawled out on her couch, stupidly playing with the tie around his waist, pretending like nothing interesting had happened in the last ten minutes. "When's the food going to be ready?" He says bluntly, she tenses up annoyed stirring the food in the pan. "Um, maybe a couple minutes, it's almost done." She says hoarsely suddenly feeling parched. She reaches up into the cupboard grabbing a glass, again from the couch, "Hey can you get me some too." He calls. She halts, reaching up to grab another cup. She fills them both with water and brings it to him; he looks up at her no longer playing with the tie. "Thanks Luce." he says quietly eyes innocently looking into hers. _'What game is he playing?'_ She wonders curiously, he suddenly grabs her hand with his taking his glass from her. The feeling of him touching her skin again sends shock waves though her veins, she lets out the slightest whimper and quickly makes it back to the kitchen.

 _'Damn him, damn him, damn him! He's doing this on purpose, I know it!'_ she screams in her head, gripping onto her mixing spoon. She scoops up a couple helpings onto his plate and places it in front of him, fixing her plate as well; She sits at the table with him. _'Two can play at this game.'_ She glares at him across the table. Him obliviously eating the stir fry with no manners, scooping spoonful after spoonful into his mouth he suddenly feels something touch his feet, he almost leaps from his chair. He stops eating, and looks up at Lucy, something looks different about her and why isn't she eating yet. "Your food is going to get cold if you don't eat it soon." He states matter of factly. He feels the touch on his foot again, this time traveling along his shin and down his foot again. _'Is that Lucy's foot?!'_ his eyes are big, suddenly swallowing all of his food. Finding her eyes again, she fucking winks at him, _'Hey that's my thing.'_ He pouts to himself.

He gets up from the table, walks over to the wide eyed Lucy and picks her up by her shirt. "Do you really want to do this, you know how I can be with a challenge you want to get into this?" he says sternly. She looks embarrassed but makes a serious face, "Bring it on, fucker." She says with a smirk. Suddenly her eyes go big again when she's thrown over his shoulder, "Hey! What the hell are you doing, hey put me down!" she flails her limbs wildly hoping for him to let go but he tightens his grip around her waist and she gulps, _'Oh god what have I done. What is he going to do, don't freak out Lucy he's probably just bluffing.'_ She thinks trying to reassure herself. Suddenly she in her room and is tossed onto the bed, she lands with oomph, and thank god her bed is soft. Laying on her back propped on her elbows trying to sit up, he leans over her knees on either side of her legs practically touching foreheads. She blushes deeply, trying to avoid eye contact. "I know you want me Luce, all you gotta say is yes." He says quietly to her, turning her head with his fingers again forcing eye contact on her, "You know I'm a dragon… I can, smell you... You know." He says leaning even closer, her eyes go huge when she realizes what he's implying, yeah she was a little flustered but she had no idea how wet she was. "So what do you want Lucy, tell me." He says more serious now, almost growling at her. She can't stand it anymore, why does he have to be so fucking sexy right now, how could she resist him, in this state. He leans away from her and starts to remove the robe; she reaches out and grabs his hand. "No please, not like this. I need more time." She says with a small voice looking away from him.

He stops everything, suddenly realizing how she's feeling about this, self conscious he ties and robe again sitting back on the bed crossing his legs under him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so blunt, I guess I just got a little worked up." He says quietly scratching the back of his head. It's quiet for a bit, rain still pattering on the roof, "Would you like to stay with me? It's still raining I don't want you to be stuck out there like I was, even with what has happened tonight." She says lying down fully on the bed, looking up at the stars painted on her ceiling. "I'm not really hungry right now." She says turning on her side. Feeling guilty for making her feel this way he gets up from the bed and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?" she says, he turns to her and she's suddenly facing him. "I was going to lay down on the couch…" he says looking away from her again, he couldn't stand to see her face right now after crossing that line and her not liking it how could he mess this up anymore. "There's room here for you, please come back…" she says almost in a mumble. He looks at her surprised, "Are you serious?" he says clarifying. She nods her head at him and turns back to face the wall. He stands there for a minute before climbing back onto to the bed, he lays on his back looking at the painted ceiling giving a small smile to the mediocre job, he puts his hands behind his head, suddenly realizing he's still wearing the robe he gets up and removes it, laying back down in bed putting his arms back up.

He closes his eyes ready to sleep when he feels a small hand on his chest, he dare not open his eyes in case he's dreaming, but he cant help but peak. Opening his eyes slightly, there indeed is a hand on his chest, slowly moving in small circles testing out the skin. Feeling over his toned abs and hot skin, she wonders how he doesn't overheat all the time. Feeling a little cold she moves closer to him, she can feel the warmth radiating off of him, she loved the feeling of a fireplace and he was the closest thing she's had to one in a long time. Feeling brave she drapes a leg over his and puts her face on his chest. She sighs making a happy noise, with her new found warmth. He slowly places his arm around hers and his hand in the crease of her knee bringing her closer. She squeezes him lightly, and he chuckles. He soon is in a deep sleep, her following along right after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling rain chp2

Lucy awoke to the soft sun shining on her face, her curtain blowing in the morning breeze. Trying to wake her tired eyes she looks at the clock, 8:45 am. _'What happened last night?'_ she thinks, fuzzy memories coming back to her. Her eyes widen and she quickly turns in her bed to face the door, but no one is there. He seemed to have left in the early hours of the morning, _'did he leave out the window?'_ she climbs to the window frame and look down. The streets of Magnolia and flooded with people, people laughing, shopping, boats flowing down the river ever so peacefully. "I guess the rain stopped." She says to herself. Climbing out of bed she goes to her dresser, opening the heavy oak drawer she searches for an outfit, just because it stopped raining doesn't mean she's not going to be prepared for unexpected weather. She removes black leggings, a mid length maroon sun dress and a rain jacket, 'just in case.' She thinks to herself. After she dresses she sits down on the bed and pulls on some tall leather boots with a large enough heel to keep her feet out of the potential puddles outside. "Guess I'm off." She says to no one in particular, and heads out the door.

Meanwhile at the guild.

"Hey Natsu what's going on with you, why are you sittin there so quiet?" Says Gray poking Natsu in the arm."Fuck off ice-princess, it's none of your business." Natsu says unenthusiastic. "Hey I know you better than that, why aren't cha fightin me right now, or are you being a scaredy wimp?" Gray says with a smirk, "Something happen with Lucy last night?" he chuckles. "I don't know what you're talking about stupid; I didn't do anything last night." Natsu says covering his face a bit, "Why are you hiding then, huh? I wanna know now, spill the beans flame-tard." Gray says more excited. "Hey knock it off; I don't want to talk about it. Nothing happened just leave me alone." He says letting his head fall to the table, "Go to hell." He says quietly. "Well if you're going to be stubborn like that I guess I'll just have to ask Lucy then." Gray states crossing his arms, Natsu bolts up, "Don't you do it! She will kill me, okay!" he says in a panicked whisper. "Just tell me already then, come on. I promise I wont tell." Gray says trying to be persuasive, "Yeah right, you'll end up spilling the beans in front of everyone like, every other time I've told you anything." Natsu says with a sigh. "No I swear okay, just please I've gotta know what's got you in such a funk, its got to be good." Gray says with a smirk. "Okay fine, if I tell you would you just shut up about it." He says rubbing his temples, "Yes yes yes, okay lets here it." Gray says. "Lucy and I might have had… uh I don't know, an encounter?... she seemed pretty okay with it but then all of a sudden she wasn't and it don't know how to fix it." Natsu says crossing his arms behind his head. "An encounter? Did you see her naked or something? Stop being so vague." Gray says impatiently. "Yeah well she was changing I wouldn't say-" he starts, "She was changing!? You were at her flat or something?" Gray says loudly. "Hey man keep your voice down, yeah we were soaking wet from the rain and she offered to cook dinner but we had to change and I happened to open the wrong door." He says keeping his voice low. "Natsu you gotta let me know, how hot is she? She's always covered up; I've never got a good look at her." Gray says seriously. "Hey man fuck off like I'd tell the likes of you, just get off my back I told you okay!" Natsu says frustrated. Suddenly the door of the guild opens.

Lucy opens the door of the guild, looking forward to see her friends and hopefully forget about the weird night she just had, today was a new day and nothing was going to ruin it for her. "Shit Natsu there she it, she's coming this way!" Gray says panicked, "Dude I'm out." He says and leaves the table headed to the bar. "Hey wait man, no!" Natsu says reaching out towards Gray but he's long gone, _'Guess I'm in this alone.'_ He thinks. "H-hey Natsu…h-how did you sleep?" she says quietly, hoping no one else would hear. "Uh what? I mean, uh…I-I slept fine thanks." He says just as quiet looking down, he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He hears Gray snickering at the bar, he glances over and sees him talking to Mira, she covers her mouth and looks at them with wide eyes _. 'Damn him!'_ Natsu quietly shames himself for giving into that stupid ice mage. "Something wrong?" Lucy says questioning, "No! I mean no…nothings wrong, just sick of Grays shit is all." He says looking away from her again. "Hey don't be like this, we are still partners don't look away like I'm a one night stand or something." She says seriously. "Let's have a day to ourselves and try and start over again." She says cheerfully, giving him a big smile. He looks up at her; the sincerity on her face makes him smile too. "Yeah sure that sounds nice." He says quietly. "Bye Mira, I'll see you later!" Lucy yells across the room, "Have fun you two!" Mira says with a wink. _'Why did she wink at me?'_ Lucy questions, _'Oh no, Natsu didn't say anything did he?'_ she secretly wishes that he'd never do such a thing but this is Natsu she's dealing with.

They walk awkwardly besides each other headed to downtown Magnolia, "So did you have a plan for said 'day'." He says using his fingers as quotations. "Well, no not really I was thinking we would just wing it like always." She said smiling at him, "I think it's always better that way anyways." She says looking towards the river. He glances towards her, noticing how soft and clean her hair looks, how it flows in the wind today, the day shining off of it like its sunlight. Her dress hugs her curves just the right way, and how her hips sway as she walks, suddenly he's pulled out of his daydream by a concerned Lucy. "Hey what are you looking at, do I look okay? It there something on me?" she says spinning around trying to see her backside. He chuckles, "Hey chill you're fine." 'Literally' he thinks. "Okay, don't give me that look okay I almost though there was something wrong." She says shyly. An awkward silence fills the air, downtown has lots of activity. People moving everywhere like a bunch of ants, all having something to do, a few guys check her out as they walk by. She doesn't seem to notice, but he does and throws them a glare running his finger across his throat menacingly. The guys turn away quickly, avoiding further eye contact.

"Feeling hungry?" she asks giving him a small smile, "If you are, I could be." He says crossing his arms behind his head casually. She glances at him observing his toned arms, the ones that were holding her last night, and the ones that kept her warm in bed. She blushes seeing that he's been looking at her this whole time. She turns her gaze away from his, looking at the ground suddenly, "What do you think of eating at this new café I recently heard about?" she says. "Sure whatever sounds good?" He says. She turns the corner and he almost loses sight of her for a moment, he picks up his pace, ' _why is she moving so fast, geez.'_ He thinks to himself. "Hey man slow down!" he says to her and she stopped in her tracks. He runs straight into her almost knocking her over, "Hey what the fuck!" he says rubbing his head, "Are you okay?" she sighs also rubbing her head. "Yeah, you mind not walking so fast, what's the hurry anyway?" he says looking at her. "I-I…I'm sorry I just got lost in my mind I wasn't paying attention. We are here anyways." She says apologetically.

They step into the café, modern art hung on the walls small wooden tables with metal legs were spread throughout the room, tall stools and bars lined the inside of the building. A small girl with, blue? hair welcomed them in. "Please step inside I promise we have something you'd like." She says with a huge grin. "My name is Levy please order anything, I'm very variety oriented." She states. They both think for a minute taking in the atmosphere "Well okay, I'll have a cup of spicy coco and a plate of fire food?" he asks suddenly breaking the silence. "Coming right up!" she says with a smile, turning around to the counter she casts a seal saying a few inaudible words and poof, a plate a food and drink sits before her. "Here you go anything for you miss?" she says politely looking up at Lucy. "Oh me? Um I'm not sure I guess I'll just have a small coffee and a slice of strawberry cake?" she says hesitantly, "Just a moment." She says turning away again. She pulls a small cup of delicious smelling coffee and the most decorative and beautiful strawberry cake she's ever seen. "Oh wow thank you." Lucy whispers to herself. Lucy goes to pay the cashier and someone grabs her shoulder, "Hey let me." Natsu says quietly putting money into the ladies hand, "Let me grab your change sir." The cashier says, "Nah keep it. Thanks for the great service." He says with a smile giving the cashier and Levy thumbs up. Lucy blushes at the gesture and mutters a thank you heading to one of the tables.

They sit quietly enjoying their meals, "This has been nice." Lucy says, "We should do it more often." He nods in agreement chewing a huge mouthful of food, "This place is great we should come here everyday!" he says between bites. She giggles at the outburst, _'Maybe we should.'_ She thinks smiling to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling Rain chp3

Lucy headed home after eating at the café, they stayed long after their meals were finished talking about what they planned on doing in the future, bringing up past memories followed by long saddened silences. She had a great time seeing this other side of him, one that she's never experienced, full of energy talking about his life before the guild and finding all of the friends he never had growing up. His voice would lower and smile would fade when he brought up Igneel, his father. He never talked about him much, even with them being partners and all; it never seemed to come up in normal conversation. He was deep in thought, staring through the table, traveling among his memories; he made a small smile looking up at her with sad eyes. "Sorry about that, we could head out if you'd like." He says quietly running his fingers threw his hair, feeling the tension at the table she agreed, "Yeah the day seemed to fly by, its getting late now." She says looking briefly through the window, noticing the sun setting over the tops of the buildings casting a large shadow along the river. Lucy stands up from the table brushing the wrinkles from her sundress, "Let's go." She says giving him a smile.

They walk slowly through downtown Magnolia, her building still a few blocks away, she suddenly feels cold rubbing her arms trying to bring back some of the escaping heat. "Hey you cold?" he says glancing over at her, "Here take this." He drapes his scarf over her shoulders, wrapping it neatly around her neck. She blushes from the warmth he left behind, feeling like he is so close to her, smelling the scent of him. "Thanks" she whispers, reaching up to bring the smell closer to her face, she hopes he doesn't notice. She mumbles something about her face being cold as she breathes in his scent, he chuckles looking up at the stars appearing in the sky. "Its going to be dark soon, I'll walk you home." He says bringing her out of her smell fest, her face turns a shade of pink when he gives her a smirk, _'He totally fucking knows I'm smelling his scarf.'_ She thinks to herself in an embarrassed voice.

They arrive at her building, she unlocks the door and he follows her up. Stopping in front of her place she starts to open the door, "Hey uh… I had a nice time." He says quietly kicking his feet at nothing, "Yeah me too, maybe we should take more days off." She says with a smile looking to her door. "Goodnight Natsu." She says stepping inside, _'Dammit man you're letting her get away!'_ he says internally, "Goodnight." He responds ' _Fuck that's not what I wanted to say, 'Please don't leave me Lucy, let me stay the night again' that's what you're supposed to say stupid'_ he shoves his hands in his pockets and heads out the front door. _'God, how did we change so much in one day? Why do I have this overwhelming feeling of wanting to be close to her? All I want to do it touch her and tell her how beautiful she is.'_ He thinks to himself. Feeling frustrated he walks to his own home, or if you'd call it a home. Not as nice as Lucy's place but it never bothered him much, but what he wouldn't do to sleep in her bed again.

He had never had anyone over before, and it showed. When he arrives at his house, which is only a few blocks away from Lucy's, he steps in the door and turns on the light. It flickers as it turns on and the piles of dirty clothes and dishes welcome him home, _'Great to be back'_ he thinks halfheartedly sighing to himself as he tries not to trip on the various things scattered on the floor. He makes his way to his bedroom, opening the door the smell of mildew and mold fills his nose. He quickly covers his face and takes a step back _, 'What the fuck!'_ he thinks to himself. Suddenly he recalls leaving the window open a few nights ago to let the stagnant air out of the house. The rains had poured through the open window the other night leaving his piles of clothes and bed a soggy stinking mess. "Shit, now what am I supposed to do." He says to himself heading back into the living room. _'I wonder if Lucy is still up, maybe she would let me do a few loads of laundry since everything smells awful now.'_ He ponders, _'Would she even let me into the house with the horrible smelling laundry to begin with!'_ he puts his palms over his eyes dragging them down his face dramatically, _'What if she thinks I'm disgusting, and 'the rain did it' excuse is a lie. Oh god, she would slam the door on my face probably!_ ' he groans to himself. _'Cant hurt to ask I suppose'_

Back at Lucy's place. Laying on the bed arms spread to either side of her, boots kicked off, dress riding up from rolling around in her bed, "What if I'm over thinking I,t he was just being nice, I wouldn't think I'd count that as a date, but what if he thinks it was and me just leaving like that hurt his feelings! What if he's at home right now and is all depressed from me not putting out enough energy today, or he's thinking about his dad being gone and is in a downward spiral of sadness!" she exclaims. She pulls at her dress impatiently, breaking through her delirious thoughts she hears a knock at the door, _'Now who could that be?'_ she standing from her bed. She sneaks into the living room, trying not to a make a sound; looking through the peephole she sees a head of pink hair. _'Oh god its natsu! Something horrible must have happened.'_ She thinks, quickly opening her door. "IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!?" she practically screams, scaring the absolute shit out of Natsu. "Oh my god, I thought you might be sleeping, did you sneak through your living room or something, calm down!" he yells back waving a hand around, holding his laundry bags close to him, "I didn't mean to bother you but the rain came through my window and soaked my bed and all my clean clothes, do you mind if I use your washer?" he says looking away rubbing his head with his free hand. She takes a bag of heavy wet laundry and heads to the washing room, she calls from over her shoulder, "Of course you can wash laundry here stupid!" she says with a huff. "What do you think I'm some sort of sadist just letting you wear disgusting laundry or something?' she adds throwing some of the clothes into the wash.

She turns around to him brows furrowed, stares at him for a few moments and starts laughing, "God Natsu did you think I was going to throw you out of here because you have dirty laundry? I'm not a stuck up princess you know." She says raising an eyebrow at him, hands on her hips. "Yeah okay I know I just… didn't want you to think I'm gross or anything because of my clothes." He says self consciously. "Oh Natsu, what kind of person do you think I am?" she questions, walking over to him "Now why don't you take a seat on the couch and maybe we can watch a movie while your clothes wash?" she offers. Natsu thinks for a minute, staring at her intently "Yeah! That sounds great Luce!" he says with a Nastu grin giving her a thumbs up. She giggles, "I'm picking out the movie though." She says with a smile. "Oh god don't you dare put on some sappy chick flick, you know I can't stand those." He says with a whine crossing his arms in front of him. "Oh nooo I would never put you through something like thaaat." She says sarcastically, "Shut up lets just get this over with." with he says with a huff turning away from her. She puts the DVD in the machine and turns on the television, and low and behold it's a chick flick, "Lucy noo!" Natsu says dramatically, falling onto the sofa covering his face, "Anything but this!" he says woefully. "Get over it, it's not my fault your window ruined everything." She says with a small glare also crossing her arms, she draws her attention back to the movie sitting down next to him.

As the movie continues on Natsu grows progressively more restless, bouncing his knee tapping his fingers, changing positions on the couch, he just couldn't sit still. Lucy notices his discomfort and rests a hand on his bouncing knee, he stops giving her a quick look. She's not even paying attention to him, focused full into the show she starts to rub his leg, mindlessly moving her fingers in small circles on his thigh. He tenses up from the sudden contact, _'What is she doing touching me like that.'_ He thinks to himself, he leans back against the couch, comfortably crossing his arms in front of him. He immediately feels calmer, relaxing into her touch. Her hand travels further up his leg, and swiftly trails down to his knee again, he lets out a content sigh as she massages all of his tension away. He closes his eyes, taking in the feeling of her silent fingers moving along the fabric of his pants, almost barely touching him.

Lucy feeling a little braver with his appreciation slowly traces her fingers along the inside of his leg, "Whatcha doin' Lucy?" he says with a smirk, eyes still closed, he raises an eyebrow at her. "You know the repercussions for teasing me." He says peeking at her. She stops her movements, almost trying to decide what to do next, "Okay." She says simply, her hand continuing to travel up his thigh. He quickly sits up in his seat grabbing her hand, "Are you sure this time, I don't want to scare you again." He says more serious, almost pleading her. She looks at him, "I'm sure this time." She says quietly. He takes her chin in his hand, bringing his face closer to him; looking so deep into her eyes she swears he'd be able to see her soul. She can feel his warm breath on her face, she blushes and almost looks away, but Natsu's hold on her face prevents her from doing so. He brings a hand up to her face gently brushing away some stray hairs. "Do you know you're beautiful?" He says to her face only inches away. She blushes a deep red, feeling her face heat up, "I-I-" she starts but is suddenly quieted by a pair of soft warm lips. Her breath stops in her throat, eyes growing wide she's never been kissed before, _'What am I supposed to do!?'_ she thinks practically screaming in her head. It feels so good having him so close to her, he suddenly pulls away a look on confusion on his face. "Is everything okay? Did you not want that? I'm sorry if I was to fast for you." He says quickly backing up a little. She could tell he was embarrassed, "No Natsu! I mean…I-I don't know what to do… I've never done this before." She looked just as embarrassed as him. He briskly scooted closer to her, bringing her close to him, "Then I'll teach you." He says quietly almost a whisper; he kisses her lightly, moving his mouth on hers, slow deep kisses. She starts to see a pattern and quickly follows his lead, kissing her more passionately he feels her get more comfortable. He reaches over guiding her even closer to him; she blushes again with the invasion of space. He wraps his arm around her waist pulling her body against his; with his other hand he holds the back of her head, running his fingers through her soft golden hair. She tries to mimic his actions and starts to run her fingers through his hair as well; she is surprised at how soft it is. Exploring his body she to runs a hand across his abs, tucking only a little under his shirt, she feels the hard muscles under her fingertips. She's always wanted to do this to him, feel him on her touching him the way most friends wouldn't do. She pulls on his shirt as she sloppily moves her tongue across his lips, he smirks into the kiss opening his mouth slightly, meeting his tongue with hers. She almost wants to back away but he holds onto her tighter, squeezing lightly reassuring her that the feeling is okay. She hesitantly leans into him, running her tongue along his. Suddenly he quickly takes a hold of her tongue sucking it lightly as he reaches down to cup the underside of her butt, she gasps pulling away from him, he chuckles. "Like that?" he asks, already knowing the answer lifting an eyebrow. 'If only she could smell what I can.' He thinks to himself with a crooked smile. She doesn't say a thing quietly looking at the couch below them, "Could we move this to the bedroom, I feel self conscious out here…" she says hushed standing up from the couch, "Whatever you like." He says with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Falling Rain chp4

They head down the hall towards the bedroom, _'Is this even real? Are we actually doing this or am I just about to wake up and be disappointed?'_ Natsu thinks to himself. His heart racing in his chest, _'What if I do something she doesn't like? What if she thinks I'm unattractive or she laughs at me?'_ he takes a deep breath hoping to get it together before they go any further. Poor Lucy wasn't feeling any better than him, _'Fuck fuck fuck oh my god I haven't prepared for this one bit, have a shaved recently? Did I even put deodorant on this morning!? What if I'm wearing embarrassing underwear!?'_ feeling her chest start to tighten she tries to focus on other things. _'He did say I was beautiful… maybe he won't care if I'm not perfect.'_ She pinches herself, trying to muster up some courage.

They arrive at her bedroom door, she enters the room heading to the bed to sit and he follows her lead, sitting across from her. Suddenly the room feels incredibly awkward, being in such an intimate place with expectations of what's to come. The room felt so normal and calming, before it became somewhere sacred.

"Everything okay Luce?" Natsu questions eyebrows raised, "You look like you've seen a ghost, are you okay to continue?" he says crossing his arms in front of him. "I-I um yeah I mean, I just… like I said earlier, have no idea what I'm doing…" she says staring at the bed the last part almost a whisper. "You don't need to be shy with me Lucy, I think you're beautiful no matter what I'll show you what to do, but you need to trust me, okay?" he says trying to console her. "No matter what happens you'll always be my number one girl." He says giving her a wink. She blushes at the statement turning away from him, "Okay, I trust you. Just don't let me regret this." She tries to say confidently, but she can't help but feel incredibly nervous about this whole thing, he was her partner after all, and how did they end up in this situation?

He takes her hand, guiding her closer to him, "It's gonna be okay Luce." He says with a smile. He leans into her catching her lips and begins to kiss her slowly, she almost felt calm for a moment. Feeling his sweet lips on hers, so exceptionally warm. She leans into the kiss as well, running her finger through the back of his soft pink hair; she tries to apply her new found confidence into a strong, more passionate kiss. Bringing her tongue to his lips trying to find her way in, she runs her other hand down his chest feeling the heat radiating off of him. He snakes his arm around her waist and carefully lays her onto her back. Occupying the space between her legs he pulls her thigh up around his waist, breaking the kiss he attacks her neck. Kissing roughly across her collar bone and across her throat, his lips stop and suck hard against her pulse. She gasps and moans at the action, bring her legs up around him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulls his hair with more force pulling his head back to kiss her. Aching to get her to feel that pleasure again, he reaches his hand down to pull up her shirt, running his fingers across the outside of her bra. She pulls back a little unsure of the action; she gives him a worried look, "It's okay Luce." He says giving her another kiss. She gives him a quick nod, tightening her grip on him. Places light kisses on her throat as he reaches around to undo her bra, she lifts her back off of the bed so he can remove the clothing, pulling her shirt along with it.

When it's removed to cold air in the room gives her goose bumps, her face turns red and avoids eye contact with him entirely. He leans down to give her a kiss on the check, "Perfect." He says whispering into her ear. She looks up at him with wide eyes, "Really?" she squeaks out, he chuckles "Well no shit Sherlock, you're a fucking babe." He says smirking at her. She makes a small frown at the language he used, "Hey I'm sorry I just think it's funny that you have no idea how amazing you are. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He says giving her a small kiss on the lips, "Thank you…" she says quietly kissing him back. His hand finds its way to her soft round breasts cupping the underside of one, squeezing it softly. She never realized how calloused his hands were until they touched her skin, every moment they seem to be together he's growing warmer and warmer, like freshly dried clothes. She relaxes into his warmth, giving him a soft moan when he squeezes them harder, running a rough thumb across her nipple she flinches a little, pulling away from him. "You're too rough." She complains, "I'm too sensitive there for your hands." She says to him. "Okay." He says simply, leaning down taking it into his mouth. She gasps at the sensation, running her fingers through his hair again letting out a low moan, she feels him make a small smile at her embarrassing noise, she quickly covers her mouth. He notices and runs his teeth along the nub of skin getting another moan out of her. She tries to retaliate, rubbing her hips against his. He sucks roughly on her, creating a quiet moan in his throat. He quickly brings his other hand down to cup her core, pushing the fabric against her, she yelps a little with the sudden intrusion. He pulls away and grins at her, sitting up he removes his shirt, pulling the clothing over his head. Stunned by how amazing he still looks, she reaches out running her fingers along his abs and down his hip muscles; she looks so pale against his tanned skin.

"So what's next?" she asks, "Pants off?" he says leaning down to place a kiss on he breast, "O-okay…" she says turning away. He sits up and starts to pull down her leggings; she blushes deeply and lets out a small whimper to the sudden cold again. He lays a hand on her bare thigh and instantly she feels warm again, she lets out a content sigh closing her eyes. She quickly opens them again to the feeling of warmth pressed against her core. He leans in to kiss her once more, distracting her from the feeling of imperfection. He softly rubs the fabric of her underwear against her, feeling the dampness soak through he lets out a low growl suddenly full of lust. He quickly kisses and sucks her throat again, rewarding him with a moan, he swiftly pushes her underwear aside and runs a finger along her wet folds feeling the warmth emanate from her. She opens her mouth to say something but is quickly replaced with a throaty moan, as he pushes a finger inside of her. "Natsu!" she gasps quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pushes his forehead against hers, relieving any of her worry, he slowly pushes the digit deeper inside of her. "Oh fuck…" she whispers squeezing her eyes shut, he moves slowly in and out making it so she can adjust to the new feeling. Soon as she starts to relax, he starts to move faster, going deeper than before she lets out a loud moan bucking her hips against his hand.

He can barely stand how surreal the feeling of her is, so hot, so tight. Muscles clenching around him, trying to bring him closer, she was so wet, her smell engulfed the room around him, giving him a small high. He wanted her so bad, just to take her, lay her down and make her his but he knew he had to take it slow and earn her trust before going that far. He quickened his pace, sliding in and out of her rapidly, making embarrassing squelching noises but she was moaning and grinding too much to care. She was in bliss, it almost felt too much to handle just constant pleasure since they started how long had it been? She suddenly felt a new feeling as he curled his finger inside of her. She practically screamed in pleasure, hands flying anywhere to grab onto something. Clinging to the sheets around he like she would fly away, her moans louder than ever before, she knew she'd definitely hear from the neighbors but in the mean time she didn't give a fuck. All that matters now is Natsu and her, sharing this moment together, and feeling unimaginable pleasure from just his finger she'd never felt anything like it, it was her first time after all. Natsu curled his finger over and over again sending a wave of pleasure through her body every time, soon as her moans heightened and muscles started to clench around him he inserted another finger, curling faster and harder inside of her. She felt as if she would burst at any moment, what is this feeling, she felt like she was flying. Suddenly a huge wave of pleasure flooded over her, she began violently shaking unable to control her limbs, her core desperately griping around his fingers over and over the waves came, sparks flew behind her eyes, she felt light as a feather as the feeling took over her. Eventually she slowly began to feel herself again; she stopped shaking and realized how sore she now was. She looked to Natsu who was wiping his fingers off onto his dirty shirt; he gave her a glance and a small wink. She launched herself onto him, hugging him as hard as she could manage after having a mind-blowing first orgasm, "Thank you so much Natsu, that was amazing!" she gushed at him, looking proud he smiled at her "More where that came from." He says bringing her in for a kiss, _'Wait until the real thing.'_ He thinks to himself. She scoots back into the bed motioning him to lie beside her and pulls the blanket up to cover her bare form, he spoons her from behind pushing his face into her sweet smelling blonde hair. "We will do laundry tomorrow…" she says sleepily slowly going limp against him as she tightly hugged the arm that lay across her, and just like that she was out. He chuckles to himself, now hearing her soft snoring form, _'Guess I should sleep too.'_ He thinks to himself, closing his eyes _'I can't wait for tomorrow…'_


End file.
